halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joint Operations 1st Fleet
The Joint Operations 1st fleet was the first Joint Operations unit of the Human-Covenant war, formed of the UNSC 22nd Fleet, UNSC 2nd Fleet, the UNSC 13th Fleet and the Elite Fleet of Redemption. It was primarily created around several highly tactical Battle Groups that worked in concert, using newly developed Human-Elite battle tactics. The fleet operated in the Battle of Necropolis, the Second Battle of Earth and the Battle of Doisac. Battle Groups Battle Group Cole UNSC Cole (Myth-class Battleship) UNSC Kusanagi (Legend-class Battlecruiser) UNSC Potemkin (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Adamantine (Destroyer) UNSC Trident(Destroyer) UNSC Arrestor (Frigate) UNSC Coalition of Fate(Frigate) UNSC Arcadia (Frigate) UNSC Delphinus (Frigate) Battle Group Spartan UNSC Spartan (Myth-class Battleship) UNSC Apocalypse (Legend-class Battlecruiser) UNSC Yamamoto (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Spear on Loginius(Destroyer) UNSC Black Eye(Destroyer) UNSC Biter (Frigate) UNSC Bloodhound (Frigate) UNSC Ginryu (Frigate) UNSC Rising Dawn(Frigate) Battle Group Whitcomb UNSC Whitcomb (Myth-class Battleship) UNSC Dragoon (Legend-class Battlecruiser) UNSC Baal (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Harrier(Destroyer) UNSC Tsubasa(Destroyer) UNSC Eve of Battle (Frigate) UNSC Night Witch(Frigate) UNSC Free Falcon(Frigate) UNSC Hammer(Frigate) Battle Group Excalibur UNSC Excalibur (Carrier) UNSC Thunder Cat (Legend-class Battlecruiser) UNSC Undaunted Courage (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Vercingetorix (Destroyer) UNSC Julius Caesar(Destroyer) UNSC Haunter(Frigate) UNSC Demonic(Frigate) UNSC Colonial(Frigate) UNSC Normandy(Frigate) Battle Group Gilgamesh UNSC Gilgamesh (Carrier) UNSC Casshern (Legend-class Battlecruiser) UNSC Monolith (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Phariah(Destroyer) UNSC Griffon(Destroyer) UNSC Hyperion(Frigate) UNSC Shallow Grave(Frigate) UNSC Narcissus(Frigate) UNSC Axona(Frigate) Battle Group Gojira UNSC Gojira (Supercarrier) UNSC Ryuô (Legend-class Battlecruiser) UNSC Defender (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Wayland(Destroyer) UNSC Yutani(Destroyer) UNSC Savo(Frigate) UNSC Zepplin(Frigate) UNSC Never Surrender(Frigate) UNSC Cypher(Frigate) Battle Group Sun Tzu UNSC Sun Tzu (Carrier) UNSC Axon Gate (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Night Bane (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Rough and Tough(Destroyer) UNSC Chelsea Smile(Destroyer) UNSC Crimson (Frigate) UNSC Wyvren(Frigate) UNSC Blade of Resistance(Frigate) UNSC Storm Caller(Frigate) Battle Group Angel of Freedom UNSC Angel of Freedom (Carrier) UNSC Kalashnikov (Halcyon-class Cruiser) UNSC Victory (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Skinhead(Destroyer) UNSC Slammer(Destroyer) UNSC Umbria(Frigate) UNSC Dark Materials(Frigate) UNSC Vagrant(Frigate) UNSC Tiamat(Frigate) Battle Group Akira UNSC Akira (Carrier) UNSC Strife (Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carrier) UNSC Calibur (Marathon-class Cruiser) UNSC Ravenholm(Destroyer) UNSC Hazard(Destroyer) UNSC Iron Duke(Frigate) UNSC Minotaur(Frigate) UNSC Incendiary (Frigate) UNSC Dante (Frigate) Battle Group Lilith UNSC Lilith (Carrier) UNSC Beacon of Hope (Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carrier) UNSC Death's head (Halcyon-class Cruiser) UNSC Cujo (Destroyer) UNSC Zombie (Destroyer) UNSC Headlock (Frigate) UNSC Banshee (Frigate) UNSC Ramjet (Frigate) UNSC Blitz Wing (Frigate) Battle Group Blade of Sangheilios Blade of Sangheilios (Supercarrier) Arrow of Conviction (Battlecruiser) Defender of Honour (Battlecruiser) Fatal Judgement (Destroyer) Stalker of Galia (Destroyer) Honourable Ascension (Frigate) Seek the Truth (Frigate) Abbot (Frigate) Soul Shredder (Frigate) Battle Group Twilight Abyss Twilight Abyss (Assault Carrier) Fearsome Redemption (Battlecruiser) Sacred Protector (Battlecruiser) The Favoured (Destroyer) Sons of Khoral (Destroyer) Divine Right (Frigate) Blood Hawk (Frigate) Justicar (Frigate) Zealous (Frigate) Battle Group Blessing of the Oracle Blessing of the Oracle (Supercruiser) Repentance of Sins (Battlecruiser) Harvester of Souls (Battlecruiser) Dominion (Destroyer) Invincible (Destroyer) Dominator (Frigate) Tyrant Slayer (Frigate) Arbiter's Wrath(Frigate) Righteous Fury(Frigate) Battle Group Perilous Journey Perilous Journey (Reverance-class) Blood Reaver (Battlecruiser) Brother's Revenge (Battlecruiser) Fortitude (Destroyer) Fortress of Guardia (Destroyer) Merciless (Frigate) Bloodied Sword (Frigate) Foe-Reaper (Frigate) Warmaker (Frigate) Battle Group Burning Hate Burning Hate (Battlecruiser) Burning Curse (Battlecruiser) Burning Redemption (Battlecruiser) Battle Group Unquenchable Devotion Unquenchable Devotion (Battlecruiser) False Messiah (Battlecruiser) Blade at Dawn (Battlecruiser) Battle Group Shining Blade Shining Blade (Battlecruiser) Favoured of Sangheilios (Battlecruiser) Divine Favour (Battlecruiser) Battle Group Pride of the Warrior Pride of the Warrior (Battlecruiser) Mistake of the Past (Battlecruiser) Cumulative Will (Battlecruiser) Battle Group Unyielding Peril Unyiedling Peril (Battleship) Testament of Sorrow (Cruiser) Annihilative Guilt (Cruiser) Desolator (Destroyer) Deathbane (Destroyer) Steel Fang (Frigate) Fellclaw (Frigate) Vendetta (Frigate) Initiate (Frigate) Battle Group Ghost of Union Ghost of Union (Carrier) Sword and Shield (Cruiser) Penetrating Blade (Cruiser) Retaliator (Destroyer) Purgator (Destroyer) Ravager (Frigate) Disciple (Frigate) Silent Warrior (Frigate) Triumph (Frigate) Battle Group Weeping Repentance Weeping Repentance (Carrier) Instrument of Damnation (Cruiser) Noble Warrior (Cruiser) The Covenanter(Destroyer) Redeemer (Destroyer) Punisher (Frigate) Eternal Faith (Frigate) Holy justice (Frigate) Storm Chaser (Frigate) Battle Group Undying Venegance Undying Venegance (Carrier) Holy Task (Cruiser) Annointed One (Cruiser) Forge of Honour (Destroyer) Dirge (Destroyer) Wind Runner (Frigate) Vanguard (Frigate) Stronghold (Frigate) Bastion (Frigate) Special Warfare Group I UNSC Athena (Prowler) UNSC Minerva (Prowler) UNSC Artemis (Prowler) Pious Enlightenment (Stealth Corvette) Sacred Shadow (Stealth Corvette) Special Warfare Group II UNSC Dark Star (Shadow-class Frigate) UNSC Dark Sun (Shadow-class Frigate) UNSC Dark Moon (Shadow-class Frigate) Special Warfare Group III Dishonourable Assassin (Stealth Destroyer) Deadly Shade (Stealth Frigate) Swift Shadow (Stealth Frigate) Special Operations Group UNSC Aleous (Corvette) UNSC Quickfire (Corvette) UNSC Pubcrawl(Corvette) UNSC Mudfight(Corvette) UNSC Starbug (Corvette)